pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Leo Ametsuchi
Leo Ametsuchi (天地 レオ Ametsuchi Reo) is an Pripara Original Character created by Rian_kun. She is a cool type idol. Appearance Leo has pale skin, short pastel pink hair and heterochromic eyes, the right baby blue and the left is apple green. Leo's hair is medium-shaved on the sides, bangs kept long and styled back. She has piercings on both ears, 3 on each earlobe and one on each cartilage. Outside of Pripara, she is often seen wearing a black sleeveless denim jacket, a sleeveless white band T-shirt, white washed light blue ripped skinny jeans, white low-top sneakers and one cross inner necklace with a skull outer necklace. For a girl she is quite tall, standing at 5'8, and is usually one of the tallest among her friends. Personality Outside of Pripara, Leo is a studious college student with top grades majoring in performance at a well-known university with a laid-back, calm and blunt personality. In Pripara, Leo creates a slightly different character/personality than her outside one, which is a really friendly, energetic, cheerful person who loves to tease and joke around with her friends. But besides the differences in her personalities in and out of Pripara, Leo is a kind and loyal friend who will love and support her friends in everything they do. She also hates wearing skirts and dresses but doesn't have a problem with giving advice when others wear them. Etymology Ametsuchi (天地) means heaven and earth. Leo (レオ) means lion. History Leo was always a studious student in school. Music helped her out every time things got stressful. She always wanted to do something musically related. One day, she got inspired by a Saints performance she saw on TV and finally decided to go join a band. She went to audition for all types of bands but none of them seemed to fit her image. One day she was rehearsing her audition song at the karaoke bar and someone bursted into her karaoke room and asked her to join his band. She became the band's lead guitarist and main vocal. Later on, She became best friends with her bandmates but they all knew that going into PriPara might get Leo more noticed than playing in their band. They didn't want her to waste all her talent on them so they encouraged her to go into PriPara by telling her to 'try and go' into Pripara to see the Saints' live performance. So Leo listened to them and went into PriPara one day but a group of the band's fans swarmed her and begged her to do a live in PriPara. So she did and quickly became noticed for her boyish looks and talent. From that day on, Leo continued to work as a Pripara Idol and a rock band member (Outside of PriPara). Trivia * Leo is the only female member in her band. Therefore, why her band members can't go into Pripara with her. * Leo's favorite song from the Saints' is Make it. Category:Cool Idol Category:Characters